youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Vixen Jackals
Vixen is a kind hearted wolf. She cares about each and every member of the pack. However, she doesn't mind setting her caring nature aside to stand up to a challenge, and keeps all the subordinate females in place. She has a quick temper that is easily lit if her pups or rank are threatened. Early Life in the Jackals Vixen(JKF041) was born into the Jackals Pack. Her mother was Almira, and her father was a roving male named Kuntze. Vixen's mother had a healthy litter, which included four pups counting Vixen. Her siblings were Mandala, Snert, Luella and Eleusine. Sadly Luella and Mandala were predated as pups. As sibling rivalries formed, Vixen was singled out as the most shy, calm, care-free, and timid of the three. Another tragedy struck when in fall, Vixen's mother Almira died. The event shattered Vixen's siblings, though quiet and wary of others, Vixen wasn't as mournful. Tensions rose in the pack when Almira died, for almost all females in the pack then began fighting for dominance. In the end, Opera won, and she wasn't too fond of Almira's last litter. Vixen became terrified of the Dominant Female, and she also became withdrawn and more shy. She started to hang back when the pack began to hunt and perform other social activities. Vixen had developed a strong hate for Sophie, but it had lasted for much longer than she let it show. They often got into quarrels over small things. As the two began to become more competetive, Vixen began to show bolder colors. Vixen, usually being the silent and unseen member in the pack, suddenly drew attention to herself when she was seen getting into a minimal yet dangerous quarrel with Sophie. Opera wasn't in the mood for the nonsense, so she boldly laid down the line. Vixen, being confused, thought the Dominant Female was getting involved in the fight. Soon both wolves turned on Vixen, and not knowing how to react, she fled. Opera didn't send any members to chase Vixen away, as it wasn't needed. Vixen realized she was no longer welcome in her pack. After leaving the Jackal's territory she then pondered the event, confusedly. Life as a Loner As Vixen finally adjusted to life as a loner, she came into heat for the first time. Surprisingly, she was still smart about it and avoided other pack's territories. She did not want trouble. She carefully followed the creek against pack's territories, too afraid to fully enter them. She soon stumbled upon a large pack called the Young Ones Pack, and she immediately tried to join. However, the Alpha Female, Caution, wasn't too pleased that Vixen was in heat. Caution aggressively told Vixen no, and reluctantly, Ash agreed with the Dominant Female. After being chased off, Vixen was nearly drained of all hope. Soon she decided that, although still in healthy condition, could not last any longer as a loner. It was as she'd been rummaging through an old carcass when she encountered a female from the Young Ones, Angerona. Angerona acted aggressively for her share of the kill, Vixen wasn't too sure about her feelings towards the other she-wolf at first. Angerona continued to show more acts of hostility, but hesitated and Vixen caught on to this. Angerona continued to try and hoax Vixen, however, she recognized the trick, and left, avoiding the possibility of being caught up in a quarrel. Soon she caught sight of two mates across the creek, and the female of the pair wasn't too thrilled to see Vixen. They were the forming pack called the Rascals Pack. The dominant female became aggressive, scenting Vixen's strong in-heat odor. She immediately gave chase. It was very unnecessary, and luckily Vixen was not caught off guard. Vixen ran, using her minimal weight and slim figure to evade the larger female. She glanced over her shoulder to see the other losing gain on her at a reasonable rate. Vixen escaped safely. In her ecstatic freedom she ran into a loner named Yukan. He was surprised, yet she didn't show any aggression towards him, so he didn't show any towards her. They both took interest to each other, Yukan especially since Vixen was in heat and he had been silently looking for a mate. They played for a bit, nuzzling each other and exchanging soft noises. They began to bond, taking small naps together. Eventually Vixen gave small signals, and Yukan took obvious notice of them. They mated not long after. Some time after that they both split unexpectantly for a while, the reason unknown. Yukan and Vixen were both drawn to an elk carcass, and they recognized each other almost immediately. They both gave happy greetings; tails wagging at full speed. Soon a rover, by the name of Homestar Runner was seen. Yukan became aggressive, ready to attack the male if he came too close to Vixen. Homestar Runner clearly got the message, and sprinted off. Yukan was once again clearly interested in Vixen, as she was to him. Vixen began giving small signs again, and they both disappeared into the cover of the forest. Yukan had become protective over her, and it was unlikely that he would let her out of his sight again. The Start of a New Life By spring Vixen was clearly carrying pups, her swollen belly expanding. She was already searching for a den, Yukan constantly trailing behind as he kept an eye out for danger. After wandering upon unclaimed land, both Vixen and Yukan had the will to make it their own. They began marking the territory, hoping there would be no quarrels from neighboring packs. Near the heart of the territory there was a large den, perfectly hidden under brush and surrounded by sharp rocks. Deciding this was the perfect protected den, Vixen happily made it her own. After living in their new territory for some time, Yukan and Vixen grew closer and began acting more like a small family instead of loners. Abruptly, Yukan disappeared. Vixen was unable to retrieve his scent, and no matter how hard she tried, she could not track him down. Broken, she still remained in her territory. Often she would howl at night, her mournful and lost howl echoing. Yukan never answered. After a while, Vixen reluctantly gave up hope. Early April, 2014, Vixen gave birth to a total of four pups. All were still alive, however they were weak, and being a single parent was proving to be a struggle for Vixen. With food in her territory running low, and the neighboring packs taking notice of their small numbers and absent alpha male, threats were everywhere and everyday life was tense. As Vixen was going back to her territory and licking her wounds, she noticed that all the pups were very skinny. Also, all had developed a cough. The next morning Vixen woke up to a dead pup across the den. Her luck was horrible, losing two pups in two days. The last pups were weak, and Vixen began to fear for them. Suddenly, she wasn't sure she wanted to be a mother. She carefully fed them with what food she had and left to find more. Only she didn't know if she would come back. Later that day, Vixen was doing what she did all too often: looking for food. She simply couldn't stand the gnawing hunger in her stomach that threatened to take her life. Although she was very hungry, she wasn't very underweight. Under times of stress Vixen tended to overreact. As she was finishing off some scraps and attempting to devour some bones on a very old elk carcass, she couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched. Eating as fast as she could, Vixen quickly left the location. On her way back to her territory, a familiar scent reached her nose. It was that of the aggressive female Rhian. Vixen, feeling very threatened in the open clearing, quickly dashed for the cover of undergrowth. But Rhian had spotted the wolf, and Vixen knew she had to make a quick escape. The brush proved to be in the way too much; hard for running off. Leaving the cover, Rhian was nearly a foot in front of Vixen. Fearful, Vixen cowered and tried to show herself as no threat at all. Rhian must've realized who Vixen was, for she growled and raised her tail in dominance. Edging farther away from the violent female, Vixen was tensing her muscles for the sprint away from danger. Rhian lunged, and Vixen took the chance to dodge and race off. Tail streaming out behind her, Vixen turned to see if the female was following her. Sure enough, Rhian was. As she was watching the alpha gain on her over her shoulder, Vixen stumbled over her own paws. Eyes wild, Rhian took the last few strides forward and tackled Vixen. The two fought for only minutes, but to Vixen it seemed like ages. Soon the fight's intensity increased. It was no longer a quarrel over territory, but a fight to the death. Rhian's power was draining quickly. Not knowing what else to do, Vixen continued fighting the female. In the end, Vixen had a horrible limp, and a large gash over one eye. Rhian had a deep wound on her neck, scarlet blood flowing from it dangerously quickly. Seeing nothing could be done for the female, Vixen left her to die. Rascals Pack Weeks after the fight, Vixen's leg was much better, and all that could be seen over her eye was a scar. On one of Vixen's many trips for food, she encountered the alpha male of the Rascals Pack, Zarathustra. Seeing the female near his territory, Zarathustra quickly followed her. He was more curious than aggressive, knowing that the pack would no longer be without another alpha female. Vixen was terrified, cowering away from him. In her rush of fear, Vixen blindly ran into a bush. Quickly becoming tangled, she realized she was trapped. Zarathustra noticed as well, taking the moment to catch up. Vixen growled aggressively, not knowing what else to do. Zarathustra didn't hesitate in trying to free the female, which he finally succeeded in doing. Vixen submitted out of fear, but Zarathustra was more playful than dominant. After the two had become more comfortable, a play-fight began. Vixen had made a new friend. Zarathustra realized the graceful wolf would make a good alpha female, so he slowly coaxed her to the pack. Vixen was cautious yet comfortable, an odd mix. As the pack was greeting Vixen, Houston showed clear dissatisfaction in the new member. The two females got into a violent fight, and Vixen came out victorious. She established herself as the alpha female without any more protests, and decided to chase off Houston so her rank wouldn't be in jeopardy. Seeing the pups, Vixen's motherly instincts came into play, and she soon accepted them as her own. A few months later Dougal and Houston were caught by the alpha pair. Both fought until Houston was chased off and Dougal was kicked out of the pack by Zarathustra. One day Vixen was out at the river, and Dougal, who was supposed to be watching the pups, left to find Houston when a bear approached the pups. Shadow distracted the bear and Vixen rushed back to the pups. Vixen called out for help and Dougal came back with other pack members and they chased off the bear, however, Dougal was injured. On a stormy day, sadness fell upon the pack when Mississippi Queen was swept away by the river and drowned. Vixen and the pups went up to the lifeless body, nudging it and mourning it. Soon mating season approached and Vixen was tense. She watched Houston extra carefully. Houston and Dougal disappeared so Zarathustra and Vixen tried to follow their scents but lost them, until the next day. The two were caught by the alphas and both fought until Dougal was kicked out and Houston was beat up. The following week Vixen was resting in the shade when Aurinko approached her. Zarathustra growled and snapped and Aurinko walked away, but glanced at Vixen as he left. Later mating season was swept into full swing. Vixen often got up and walked around restlessly. One night she couldn't sleep and got up, going to the river for a drink. Aurinko was guarding and saw she was leaving and hesitated then followed her. Once he got to the river he lapped up the water and Vixen watched him with her tail wagging. He got up and trotted over to her, sniffing her. Vixen thought it was a game and began to play. The two spent early morning together playing and became close. A few days later danger occurred when the Suitors were detected by Aurinko in the territory. Minutes later they attacked the pack and Houston happily wagged her tail at one of them. Vixen growled and bit the female and she submitted. One of them tried to get to Vixen, however Zarathustra and Aurinko protected her from him. Later Houston and Dougal met up as they always did. though this time, Zarathustra and Vixen were not there to notice, and later the two tracked them down. Vixen and Zarathustra mated, and were gone for an outing with their pack when they ran into a hunting group of wolves from the Young Ones pack. Vixen darted, being pregnant, and not wanting to fight. However, the alpha female named Oriole managed to catch up and confronted Vixen, who cowered away. Later Vixen found Houston's den, and after killing the pups with the help of Zarathustra, Vixen chased Houston out. Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Jackals Wolves Category:Alpha Females Category:Rascals Wolves Category:Role Play Characters